percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Sixty-Two of Doom
The sixty-second chapter of Eternal Destiny Bonus # 4: Part One Fog made the darkness even darker as they walked down the street. CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO OF DOOM "How exactly did you fall so far?" Nilstrim wondered. "Harriet Turner, a fine individual... You were an overachiever, never incited any problems, in fact you even stopped an incident or two before they got out of control. Now... you've thrown your lot in with a group that is causing problems. What happened?" "Sh-shut up!" Harriet shouted, swinging a sword at Nilstrim. Nilstrim moved closer to Harriet to minimize the damage from the blade. "You may know all about art, but you know nothing about Edison or what he believes in!" "If I know so little, then go on," Nilstrim urged. "Tell me." The rain fell hard that morning, extinguishing the flames from the previous night. Harriet covered her head with her jacket and ran for the nearest door, where... "No," Harriet said, interrupting her own memories. "I'm not going to tell you some tragic backstory that ends with me crying, you comforting me, and both of us turning on Edison." "That was... unexpected..." Nilstrim admitted. Harriet continued slashing at Nilstrim, who in turn continued dodging and blocking. "Well, this is certainly entertaining," Edison said, still sitting atop the bow. "You know, Harriet, there's no need for you to keep holding back." Harriet nodded and flipped her sword around. Holding it by the blade, she hit Nilstrim with the hilt, knocking her to the ground. Then she flipped the sword again and suspended the blade above Nilstrim's head. "Not too late for you to give up," Harriet said. "Too bad." But it wasn't Nilstrim who said this. It was a much younger voice that had just appeared over port side and entered the deck. A girl, holding a paper in one hand and a sword in the other. "Kóvo̱!" she shouted. The sword sharpened and glowed, but she slammed into Harriet with the flat of the blade instead. Harriet fell off the boat, but grabbed onto the side. "And the Watergirl Dana Peroll has returned," Edison said. "This is certainly a surprise. I was under the impression you had perished." "Layla miscalculated," Dana said. "The legacies of Mokibu are a strong unit. And I've got something that'll change everything." At that point, Caitlyn was walking upstairs from the lower decks. Meanwhile, a portal opened, with Roy and Fred walking in. "Dana, you're back!" Fred exclaimed. "And so are you," Dana noted. "But... where's Rune?" "He... uh..." Caitlyn said. "He tried fighting Edison on his own... and..." Dana's vision distorted, alternating between clouded and moist with tears and red and focused with anger. Rune, the spirited kid who accepted her despite everything and would never give up... gone? And Edison... he was the one who caused it. "Do any of you have pens?" Dana asked. "There weren't any in Edison's office." "Here," Nilstrim said, handing her a ballpoint pen from her coat pocket. Dana accepted the pen and opened the paper in her hand. "This is the document form of my contract with Edison. Once it's signed... Edison's gone and can never return." She started writing. D-a-n-a-leave a centimeter of space-P-e-r-o... "No!" Edison shouted. A bolt of lightning emerged from the blue sky and struck the contract. Flames spread through the center until it was nothing but ash. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Sixty-One of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Sixty-Three of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 3 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None, but I bet you thought there would be. Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page